onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 489
Chapter 489 is called "The Eighth". Summary Outside the Castle Brook stopped playing the piano, revealing the history reason of the Sound Dial. He states that it was the Rumbar Pirates final song and that he heard it so many times during the 50 years he was alone. He looks into the Sound Dial and has a flashback of one of the Rumbar parties. Brook goes on to say that the song made him feel alive and seals away into his head by lifting the top part of his cranium, shocking Sanji and Usopp while amazing Luffy. Brook states that he is overjoyed that Laboon was still alive, saying that now he had a goal in life, to deliver the Sound Dial to the whale. He shouts that he was glad to be alive. He then asks Luffy the question: if it was alright if he could join the Straw Hat Pirates. Luffy simply replies with a "sure". This shocks Usopp, Sanji, Franky and Chopper, horrifies Nami, makes Robin laugh and there is no response from Zoro as he is unconscious. Nevertheless, the men from the crew welcome their new musician, saying that he was interesting. Robin seems to enjoy the loudness while Nami comments that the Straw Hats gathered "weird" nakama. Brook leans up against a wall at a 45 degree angle, calling it his "45 degrees", creating laughter. Brook has a flashback to Laboon, silently talking to Laboon, that he would return and deliver the Sound Dial to Laboon. Reverse Mountain Laboon suddenly cries out in joy, making Crocus happy as Laboon was in such good spirits. Back at Thriller Bark Brook kneels down and shows everyone a bounty poster for Dead Bones Brook, himself. He reveals that he has a 33,000,000 bounty and that he once was a leader of a battle convoy in an unknown kingdom and later became captain of the Rumbar Pirates. Brook then kneels in front of Luffy, pledging his allegiance. 2 Days Later Brook is in awe of the workmanship of Franky and Usopp as they had made a grave for the Rumbar Pirates. Franky states the Rumbar Pirate corpses could not be taken aboard the Thousand Sunny so they constructed the grave. Brook also reveals that Thriller Bark came from the Rumbar Pirate home sea and with that, maybe the fallen pirates could be at peace easier. As Brook plays some music in front of the grave, Zoro sits down next to him, plunging his sword Yubashiri into the ground, stating that he was holding a small funeral for a dead katana. Brook tells Zoro that he had joined the crew. Zoro comments that Brook had bad luck and that the crew was varied. Brook simply laughs and says that he would devote everything. The Straw Hat Pirates begin to leave and say their goodbyes. Franky tells Lola that he had fixed Brook's ship, so they could use that to sail. Lola asks Franky to marry her but Franky says that he was too super and it wouldn't be a good match. Luffy gets excited at the prospect of going to Fishman Island while Brook and Sanji have their own perverted views. A person reveals that mermaids didn't wear panties but their beauty was even greater than a pirate empress named Hancock. Usopp asks how they knew so much and it is discovered that Lola's pirates had passed through Fishman Island as they had originated from the New World. Lola says that her mother was a pirate. Remembering something, Lola rips apart a piece of paper and hands one half to Nami, saying that it was a Vivre Card and she gave it to Nami as they were like sisters. Apparently Lola's mother is a famous pirate and Nami is advised to look after the Vivre Card. Nami asks what a Vivre Card is. Lola tells her that they only worked in the New World and that it would never burn or get wet.. Lola states that if you took a fingernail to a certain shop, they would create a special paper. She goes on and says that you tear the paper up and give it to a special person. Lola places the Vivre Card on a desk and it jumps. She reveals the main point of a Vivre Card, saying that it would allow you to meet with the special person. Lola says that if they ever had a problem, they could go to her mother for help. Luffy, in deep thought, states that he had a similar sort of paper and Nami agrees. In a flashback, Ace is seen saying that the paper would let them meet again. Luffy retrieves the card from his hat and notices it burning and getting smaller. Lola then says that the paper was a representation of the persons life. Luffy tells her that it came from Ace and she states that his life was vanishing by the minute. Chapter Notes *Brook becomes the eighth crew member of the Straw Hat Pirates. *Vivre Cards are revealed. Characters *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zoro **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin **Franky **Brook *Lola *Portgas D. Ace(via flashback) Quotes < Previous Chapter | Next Chapter > Category:One Piece Chapters